The invention is directed to a hinge having at least one hinge part which can be mounted in an opening in a thin wall such as a sheet-metal cabinet door, with a head part such as a flange or hinge leaf which overlaps the rim of the opening of the thin wall on an (external) side thereof, and a body part which proceeds from the head part and can be slid through the opening in the thin wall, and with a holding part which is carried by the body part and supported on the other (back) side of the thin wall.